


Fake It

by MsMelodyPond



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: One sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loke praided around cheap looking girls hoping to catch her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake It

**Author's Note:**

> Only just started Fairy Tail and they're my favorite characters!
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> I'm only to the part where Phantom kidnaps Lucy.

Loke always had girls all over him, it was just the way he liked to live. Kind of, anyway. While most people assumed he just liked to hit it and quit it, that wasn't completely true. While he was no saint and indulged in these cheap girls he also just wanted to be noticed by the one girl he's been in love with since he was fifteen.

Levy.

The blue haired girl and him wrapped around her finger, not that she knew it. Of all the girls he'd ever met she seemed the most oblivious. She hd guys constantly falling over themselves to help her, hang out with her or even just cheer her on. She never took notice to these men who openly adored her.

He knew it was no use losing his self respect just to be one of the many guys in the guild who worshipped her. So he tried a different approach. To show off as many girls as he could, make her jealous as it was practically a girls default emotion. But no, she never acknowledged the girls on his arm with anything but friendliness while the girl just seethed with jealousy.

 

Right now he was watching her talk to Lucy, who he knew thought he was into her. As if. But there she sat, talking to the blonde happily as if she didn't have cuts on her arms, bruises on her neck and a slight concussion from her last mission.

God she was perfect. Gorgeous blue hair, slim figure and a smile on her beautiful face.

It was just too hard not to fall for her.


End file.
